A Poem Collection
by Ninja-Werewolf-1699
Summary: A few poems for my favorite ninja. (Formerly known as "To Describe Him" but became a poem collection, easier than going through the 'New Story' process)
1. To Describe Him

**To Describe Him  
(A Poem for A Special Someone)**

There were rumors of the new.  
I didn't know if they were even true.

But the one thing I did know,  
Was that his suit was as white as snow.

His gold armor plates shimmer in the moonlight.  
He protects his family and friends in a fight.

His eyes are icy-blue.  
That I know is true.

But really, it's his personality  
That gets me.

He's kind, caring, fascinating, smart, and mostly,  
Full of mystery.

He has a companion as a falcon,  
And is also a rider of Shard, the ice dragon.

He's not an experienced falconer,  
But yet he is very spectacular.

I know that if I shed my tears,  
He will always be in my heart; Right here.

I wish he was real, so that he can be right beside me.  
So that I can love him and he can love me.

If he was real, I know that if I'm sad,  
Things won't be so bad.

Because I know that he'll hug me  
And tell me that he loves me.

Can't he see?  
How much he means to me?

Without him,  
There is nothing in my world,  
Nothing worth fighting for.

Every time, when I want to give him a hug,  
I can feel my heart give a painful tug.

He's just everything to me.  
He's all that I need  
To finally feel complete.

Even though he'll soon not be here.  
I just know he'll be everything I can endear.

Are these feelings I have for him true?  
What if I don't know what to do?

I just know his name.  
And it takes away my breath and pain.  
That one name  
is Zane.

And I want to say eight simple words to him.  
Those words are strong and true.  
I simply want to say, "Zane, I need you because I love you."


	2. Remember You

**Remember You**

My Dear White Ninja,

Is it just you and me and the wreckage of the land?  
It must be so confusing for a robotic man.

I know you might need me here with you,  
But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too.

This power keeps me alive, but it's driving me crazy  
And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do,  
And I'll try to remember you.

Zane, I can feel myself slipping away from you  
I can't remember what I've ever said to you.

But I remember that you saw my dark side,  
I swear it wasn't me: It was the beast inside

This power keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy  
And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do,  
And I'll try to remember you.

Please...forgive..me for..whatever..I do,  
And...I'll..try to..remember you.

I..promise..I'll try... for you  
Because..._I love you..._


	3. I Promised You

**A/N: This poem is in Zane's Point Of View. Go ahead put yourself in this poem and enjoy. R&R.  
**

* * *

I promised you,  
That I would do anything for you.

No matter if you had a bad situation in the middle of the night  
Or even if it was a snake's bite.

You knew that I would do something,  
Because I would rather do something than accept nothing.

I felt that I needed to protect you, my friend,  
I did not want you to have a bitter-end.

I always had liked the way you used your talents; They are very interesting.  
Yet when it came to conversations about you, I always found myself listening.

When I heard of insults about you, I felt furious.  
I believe it is not right to make assumptions; No one should describe you with invariance.

When the others said that I was weird in a declining way,  
You said that I wasn't weird, but more mysterious in an accepting way.

I then begin to question with myself, 'Who should I agree with more?'  
My brothers that I learned to live with or a woman who never left through the open door?

A few days went away, and we only grew closer.  
This feeling I have with you, I sensed that it was taking over.

Every time when you would smile at me, I felt myself react with one.  
What was this feeling that made me undone?

Whenever you needed someone, I was the first to come.  
Yet what had you meant that you were to become?

This feeling became stronger.  
I do not know if I can handle it any longer.

That day when you found out that I was not human, not like you  
I...didn't know..what to do.

I figured that you would not accept me the way I am.  
I knew that I wasn't human like them.

But you proved me wrong,  
You told me that I was more human all along.

The unknown pounding in my ears blared.  
What was that feeling you could declared?

When I found out that you were not human, like myself,  
You told me that you were a blood-lusted monster; A never-ending nightmare.

I didn't see you as that though  
I still saw that beauty that still aglow.

I promised you that I would do anything for you, did I not?  
Did you not know, have you forgot?

So you have accepted me, can't I accept you?  
Can you not remember how much we've been through?

Soon we're captured off guard, in a cage.  
When the Serpentine planned to use you, in a way you didn't want, I felt enraged.

That was when I kept you close to me, not letting go.  
They told me that they would disable me if I didn't let you go.

But I didn't seem to care,  
Because if I were to die, I would die protecting you then and there.

When my brothers came to the rescue, they were already too late  
Because I nearly met my fate.

At least they came to save you in time,  
I knew I could count on our team.

When you found out that my life was slipping away.  
You didn't have anything to say.

I only saw the pain in your eyes, the tears that came down.  
I only wipe them away with an upset frown.

You knew that I disliked seeing you cry,  
But I also disliked that I had to say good-bye.

My pulse was running low,  
_"Zane, please don't go."_

I hear you say,  
_"Please Zane, stay."_

_"I don't want you to go; there's so much that you haven't seen."  
_You say with sobs in-between.

_"You may or may not understand, but you don't know how much you mean to me."  
_What did you mean?

I suddenly sensed that your hand was now grasping mine.  
I let our hands intertwine.

I noticed that your hand fits in my own.  
This feeling I have only clarified it as one of the unknown

_"Zane...I need you to stay,"  
_You begin to say as I was slowly slipping away.

_"Zane please stay. I need you because I..."  
_You what? Please tell me now. Please do not be shy.

I fight to keep my eyes open, but they began to close.  
The last thing I see is your eyes, more beautiful than a rare jewel or rose.

I then hear three words that I have not heard in so long,  
I knew I couldn't have heard it wrong.

I only hear those three words, strong, delicate, and true,  
_''I love you."_

You then held your lips against mine.  
This sensation that came from your action felt so divine.

That moment I felt alive and healed.  
I felt that we were both protected by a magnetic force-field.

I then remembered how I promised that I would do anything for you.  
That's when I decided that I'll live for you.

I never forgot that very promise,  
That was because I reminded myself in a constant.

_"I love you, too." _I decided to say,  
As you pulled away.

I saw no tears coming down, no hurt in your eyes; There was only a smile.  
Yet you knew that you have never smiled for a long while.

That one gesture added more beauty, more personality.  
It was as if I could no longer be held down by gravity.

I am glad I made that promise to you,  
Because now, I want to spend every loving moment with you.

* * *

**A/N: I swear I made myself actually cry... :')  
**

**Please review will you?**


End file.
